What Else Can Go Wrong?
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sonny's world is falling apart at the seams. Can a certain blonde hair, blue eye actor save her? Or is she too far broken to repair?...I do not own anything that has to do with Sonny with a Chance!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I hate you," I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mother and I were in another intense argument. If you would ask me, right now, what it was about I would say I have no idea. We usually get into these types of fights and as usual, it results in me leaving.

My name is Sonny Monroe and my story is long and complicated but if you're up for it, I'll gladly tell you. My mother and I used to be best friends. We did everything together and nothing could tear us apart. When my dad died of cancer, I was 10. It felt like my world came crashing down. My mom was there to catch me though. She was there through thick and thin. At the age of 15, I tried pot for the first time. The only reason she found out was because I came home stoned and on a munchies kick. To say she was devastated was an understatement. She didn't talk to me for three days. When I turned 16, we had to pack up and move to Hollywood. I was offered a spot on the tween show 'So Random!'.

I thought moving out here we would get along better. I mean yea I loved my mom, but sometimes she was the last thing I wanted to see. So now let us get back to the fight.

"Sonny, don't you dare say that about your mother. You never know what could happen right around the corner." She screamed with hurt in her eyes. I just wished I would've listened to her. But of course I left and went to Chad's house.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I knocked on the door impatiently waiting for Chad. Yes, you may scream, I do mean Chad Dylan Cooper. You see Chad and I have been dating for a little over a year. We met when I first started 'So Random'. I didn't like him at first but I eventually grew to love him. He was my rock when I needed it. I was 17 and in love.

"Another fight with your mom?" He raised his eyebrow and had an amused expression on. He opened the door wide enough for me to come in. I walked straight to his couch, which I immediately plopped down, on it. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sighed as I placed my head on my knees.

Chad came over to me and untangled me. He brought me to his lap and circled his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest lightly kissing his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you. You know I love you right?" I asked gently playing with his collar.

I felt the vibrations from his low chuckle. "Nah. I didn't think any female love Chad Dylan Cooper. What a shock!" I playfully hit him on the chest and he fakes a hurt expression.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath and kissed him lightly when he gave me the ultimate pout. "So what do you have planned for this evening?"

"Well, I was hoping that this really hot blonde would come over, but I guess you will have to do." He shrugged slightly giving away his joke while laughing. "No, really I was planning on watching a movie or something. Would you like to join me?"

"Of Course." I went to his kitchen to find something worth eating. I sighed, giving up when only thing he had was pasta salad. Rule number one, if you are going over to Chad's house always make sure you either eat before or warn him.

"I'm going to order pizza if you wait a minute." He laughed at my impatient personality. I answered him with a glare. He placed his hand up in a surrendering position. "Hey I was only stating a fact. You need to learn how to take a joke."

"I can take a joke, Cooper. It's you who needs to learn how to make on properly." I smirked at his defeated expression. "See you know I'm right." I pumped my fisted in the air and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine you won this round." I smiled seeing what he was trying to do.

"Fine!" I replied taking a step forward.

"Good!" It was his turn to take a step.

"Good!"

"So we're good, Monroe?" He asked with a slight smirk, knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh we're so good." I closed the small gap between our lips. His hands went respectively to my waist while mine went to his neck. A few seconds later he pulled away resting our foreheads together.

"So, now about this pizza…" He trailed off knowing he just ruined a perfect mood. I smacked his arm and went to walk away. "Sonny, you can't seriously be mad at me." He tried to get me to look at him. Hey, if he wanted to use his acting skills in our relationship then so could I. I walked straight ahead, as he tried to get me to turn around.

I stopped and waited until I heard his footsteps behind me. His hot breath was on my neck and I couldn't help but shiver. I grabbed the bowl of flour and threw some in his face. I giggled as he scream, a very girlish scream if I do say so. "Monroe, you did NOT just throw flour in my face." he seemed furious. I could tell he was red-faced through the white flour."

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" I took another handful of flour and sprinkled it in his hair.

"I suggest you run now." He said calmly as I took off running around his kitchen. He eventually caught up with me. He held me down and tickled me until I said, and I quote, "Chad Dylan Cooper, you are the hottest and greatest actor of our generation. I, Sonny Monroe, am lucky to be dating you." He got off me and I helped him with the flour in his hair.

We decided to sit down and watch movie together. He sat down and I laid my head in his lap. He was gently stroking my hair as I was slowly drifting to sleep. I was just about to hit la la land when my phone rang.

This phone call changed my life…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Monroe?" I heard the person on the other line ask. I giggled before answering because Chad decided it would be a good idea to torture me.

"Yes this is her. May I ask who is calling?" I replied trying to get my breath and sounding polite.

"This is the city hospital. We are calling to inform you that your mother has just arrived. Would you please come down to talk about the situation?" The voice sounded so professional with a hint of sadness.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right down." I hung up the phone and asked Chad to drive me to the hospital. I was confused as to why I was even here in the first place. We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.

We were forced to wear hats and sunglasses because of the paparazzi. Ever since we came out as a couple, it has been non-stop attention. Chad opened the door and grabbed my hand as we walked into the hospital. I didn't know what to think. I mean I was coming here after a phone call at 2:00 in the morning.

One thought kept nagging me and that was what my mom said. What did she mean by "You never know what could happen right around the corner."? I thought it was just a thing all mothers say when their child goes crazy. I went to the reception area to find the doctor that called me.

"Hello, I'm Sonny Monroe. I received a call saying I was to come down here as soon as possible." I spoke politely even though I was panicking on the inside.

"Ah yes, Miss Monroe. I'll go get Dr. Gobrial for you. If you will just wait a moment her." She left after saying that. I was terrified but I didn't show much of it. I thought of all the things that could go wrong, but none of them was severe.

"Miss Monroe?" I jolted out of my thought and stood up to face the man. I shook his hand and nodded waiting for him to continue. "I'm so sorry but there was an accident last night. Your mother was upset driving northbound on I-68. She didn't see the drunk driver that swerved into her lane. She is on life support but shows no signs of waking up. We preformed a test to check her brain waves and it came out negative. I'm so sorry but she isn't going to wake up. I think it's best if we take her off the machine."

With last statement, I felt my whole world. My mother, the woman who hours before I told I hated. I nodded in shock and fear of saying anything. "C-can I-I Go S-see her n-now?" I asked shakily as I felt my knees almost give out.

"Yes right this way." He turned on his heals and led the way to my mother's room.

When we got there, I felt Chad holding me up. He had his hands wrapped around my middle. My mother was laying there with a million different tubes in her and bandages covering her entire body. My heart plummeted when I first saw her face. She looked like she was sleeping with no intentions of waking up. I knew that my mom wasn't one to want a machine keeping her alive so I told them to go ahead with the procedure.

I signed some forms and then left with Chad still holding up my body weight. I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb and blank. Chad drove us to his house and helped me get out of the car.

"Sonshine, I'm sorry. If you want you can stay here." Chad offered. I tried to smile but instead it came out as a grimace.

"Thanks." I said in a monotone voice. When we went inside, I felt cold. The news still didn't sink in my head. I went to the couch and sat down, staring at the wall. Chad came to me and cuddled me to his chest. It was then that I realized I was crying. I sobbed the entire night afraid of what might happen if I slept. I looked over and heard Chad even breaths indicating he was sleeping. I got out of his embrace and went to the bathroom. I was splashing some water on my face when I saw something silver, sharp and shiny catch my eye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed before taking the razor blade in my hand. I twirled it in my hands a little before thinking if I could actually do it. I thought about my life and how it just plummeted.

I thought about the first time my mom taught me to ride a horse. _"But Mommy, I'm scared. I don't like being this high" My 8-year-old self told my mother._

"_Honey don't worry I'm here for you. If you fall, I'll catch you I promise. We won't go to fast." She smiled reassuring me that it was ok to go ahead._

"_Ok." I said hesitantly. I began to walk the horse. I was shocked at how good I was. My mother's proud smile was and exact mirror to how I felt. _

"_Mommy, Mommy, look at me. I did it!" I screamed._

"_Yes you did. I'm so proud of you Sonny," I laughed while my mom picked me up and twirled me around._

I smiled and cried as I thought about all the times she was there for me. I thought about how many times I said I hated her. I suddenly wished I could go back to those times and stop myself from saying them. I wished I could take her into my arms one more time and whisper that I loved her. My heart ached and my head was telling me it was my fault she died. It only made sense it was my fault. I mean if I didn't leave then she wouldn't have had to come get me. I went to the tub and sat down leaning my back on the side.

I began to sob and I knew what I had to do. I brought the razor to my wrist saying one last prayer. As I said amen, I heard a knock on the door. "Sonny, are you ok?" It was Chad and by the sound of his voice, he was concerned. I knew he heard me sobbing. He slowly opened the door and peaked in the crack. Once he saw the razor on my wrist, he immediately ran over to assess the damage.

"Sonny, what the hell were you trying to do? Why would you do this to yourself?" Chad's eyes began to water and I began to feel guilty. "Do you think I could live with myself knowing you killed yourself and I was in the next room?" He began to raise his voice, which scared me more. I have never seen Chad this angry with me. Usually he pretends he is mad but he never yells. I flinched. "Damn it, Sonny, answer me."

"I-I don't k-know." I whimpered and dropped the razor blade. Chad immediately engulfed me in a hug. I shook in his arms. He took me to his bedroom and laid me on the bed. He put me under the covers and went to the other side to lie on top of them. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I remember when my dad died; I stayed in my room for a week. He would take me on an adventure every Sunday, so when he did my mom took me on them. My mom taught me everything that I know. She was my best friend and I never did get to thank her. She was my everything and the last thing I ever said to her was 'I hate you,'" I whispered as tears silently made their way down my already tear-stained face.

Chad didn't whisper anything other than he was there for me. I was glad because he just held me and let me talk. Chad knew how much I hated people saying that they knew what I was going through and how I felt. It didn't make sense to me for someone to say that because no one can ever know how someone truly feels.

"Do you think it was my fault? I mean is it my fault she died?" I whispered avoiding Chad's eyes.

"No, as a matter of fact it isn't. It's the douche bag driver that made the decision getting into the driver's seat of a car. You can't blame yourself, you didn't make that choice." He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head. Chad stayed awake with me that night. I knew he was tired but he insisted that I not be alone for the night. I wished that night lasted forever, but like everything in life, it had to come to an end.

Morning came too quickly. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay in Chad's arms forever. He didn't force me to do anything. He knew all I needed was comfort and a couple days away from civilization. I knew I had to call my grandmother to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I asked Chad to do it and he did. I wasn't ready to face the next day when it came. I knew Chad would keep a good eye on me but I couldn't be the same "Sonny" I was before the accident.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sighed as the sun began to shine through the window. I rolled over, facing away from Chad. "Good morning." He tried to sound cheery. I grimaced at the thought of anything being good. I wanted to feel pain, hurt, or something instead of nothing. "Sonny, do you want something to eat?" Chad asked concerned. I hadn't eaten anything since I found out about my mother. I knew Chad wouldn't give it up but it just didn't feel right to eat when my mother couldn't.

I shook my head and then buried it in the pillow. "Come on, Sonshine. You have to eat something." He sighed angrily as I shook my head no the second time. "Please eat. Would you do it for me at least?" He tried, but again I just shook my head left and right.

"I'm not hungry, Chad!" I yelled when he kept pressing it. I didn't want to fight right now. I just wanted him to hold me. "Can you not press it further and just hold me, please?" I whimpered a little as my voice cracked.

"Sure, Sonshine. Come here." He whispered staring at my already broken state. I crawled into his lap as his arms went around me protectively. I feel like I should cry again but my tear ducts are empty. My heartaches for my mother to hold me in her arms. I want to here her tell me everything will be all right. But I know that from now on, I'll never get that. She can never bring me in her arms after a hard day. When something happens, she can never tell me everything will be all right.

"Sonny, I have to go to the bathroom. Do you think you'll be all right?" Chad whispered in my ear. I shivered from the contact and nodded my head. While Chad was gone, I called my mom's phone. I know it may seem crazy but I had to hear her voice one more time. "_Hello, you have reached Connie Monroe. I'm not able to take your calls but leave me a message and I'll get back to you._" I remember thinking that my mom was an idiot for putting anything on her voicemail machine. My voicemail just says my number and that I'm not available at the moment from the automatic voice. I was suddenly grateful she did that.

I broke out in another set of tears as I thought of all the arguments I put her through. I now know what it's like to lose your best friend. Chad came back into the room and did the only thing I could have asked from him He climbed into the bed and held me. Tears stained his shirt but he didn't care. He didn't whisper everything would be okay and that was fine with me. Frankly, I was tired of people telling me it would be okay.

The days past and I began to become less and less social. I didn't sleep for three days. Chad wanted to give me a sleeping pill but I refused it. I told him I would try to sleep. He sang me to sleep using the song "Whenever You Remember". I slowly drifted to sleep. I think I was asleep for about an hour before I had a nightmare.

_My mother was sitting on a stump in the backyard of our Wisconsin home. She was dressed in an all white gown, with a menacing look on her face. "Forget about me already, Sonny?" I whimpered as her voice held so much hatred and disgust toward me. "It's your fault I'm dead and all you can think about is sleep and that boyfriend of yours." Tears poured out of my eyes as I tried to explain to her what actually happened._

"_It's not like that, Mommy," I whimpered some more. "He is just trying to help me." I screamed as she grabbed me by the hair and started taking me to a hole in the ground. I looked ahead of the hole and saw the most frightening thing in the world. My grave marker. Allison "Sonny" Monroe. 1992-2010. The traitor and disease to anyone who came close._

"_Why?" I tried to get her attention, but she had better plans. She pushed me into the hole without regrets._

I woke up in a cold sweat, bawling. Chad woke up, cuddled me to his chest, and whispered he was there. I knew I could trust Chad with my life at that point. I just wished I could get her evil grin out of my head.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**It's been five days. Five days since I last saw my mom. Five days since I last heard her voice. Five days since my world came crashing down. I haven't spoken more than ten words since the night I woke up in a cold sweat. Chad has been up my ass since then. He thinks that I am going to break down any second. I haven't eaten since the accident. **

"**Come on, Sonny, you have to eat something, at least. Please eat for me." Chad tried again for the eighth time that day. I sighed in frustration as I pushed the plate away again. I shook my head and turned to face away from him. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. "Sonny, I know why your doing thins, but trust me, it's not the way. I don't know exactly how you feel, but I have an idea. Don't forget that I lost both of my parents last year." **

**I nodded, knowing that he did have an experience similar to this. His parents were driving to San Diego to visit his grandparents. There was a drunk driver on the road and collided with them head on. They died on impact. Chad didn't wallow in his own pity like I am. He said it was God's way of saying he didn't really need them. Sure, he had his moments, but they were never bad.**

**I picked up the fork with an apple slice on it. I brought it shakily to my mouth and plopped it in my mouth. Chad smiled and nodded in encouragement. I chewed the apple slice thoroughly before swallowing. I smiled a weak smile before picking up another one. My body was telling me I wasn't hungry, but my heart was telling me to make Chad happy. His happiness, in time, would bring my own.**

"**See that's my Sonshine." He took my hands in his and kissed me. "So what do you want to do today?" I hadn't been out of the house since the accident. I called Mr. Condor and he assured me that I could take a personal leave. I didn't tell him why I wanted to take a leave. The only person outside of my family that knows is Chad. My cast has been trying to call. I eventually turned off my phone after Tawni's fourth call. I really didn't want to talk to anyone. Chad wanted to get out of the house and I could tell. I knew he wouldn't force me but I knew he wanted to go do something.**

"**I don't care; we can do whatever you want to do." I tried to sound cheerful. It didn't come out as bored but it didn't come out as well as I planned. I wanted to make him happy for once. I knew I was depressed, but I was willing to try to make him happy.**

**His face lit up and a grin broke out on his face. "Can we go skating?" One rare fact you probably didn't know. He absolutely loved to go roller-skating. His neighbor before he was famous taught him. Chad was amazing on skates. I always thought that if his acting career didn't work out, he would join roller hockey. I nodded and he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and begged him to put me down. "You know, that's the first time you laughed in five days. I was going crazy waiting to her that music again." **

"**Well, I guess you didn't go completely insane. You can't go what you already are, Loser." He glared at me and chased me around the kitchen. He went to the flour jar and threw some in my face. I gasped as I picked up an egg and smashed it in his hair.**

"**Monroe, you did NOT just do that." He gave me a full out death stare just then. I had a scared face and I knew I would eventually have to pay.**

"**Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." I giggled and my face went back to serious after he grabbed the pitcher of milk. He ran and grabbed me by surprised and emptied the pitcher into my shirt. I gasped as the cold liquid ran down my stomach. It was my turn to glare. I began walking away, and as if right on cue, he called my name to stop. I smiled and turned around. I ran full speed and hugged him, making sure some of the liquid got on his clothes.**

"**Monroe!" **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Monroe!" He glared at me. I gave him my best pout. "Oh no, you don't get to give me that pout after you did that. Thanks to you I know have milk all over me."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you didn't spill it in my shirt in the first place." It was my turn to glare. He came over to me and kissed my head. I put my lips on his and kissed him with as much passion I could find. He licked my bottom lip asking for access. I immediately allowed him in and our kiss turned into a hardcore make-out session. When breathing became an issue, we pulled apart. His lips never left my skin though. He trailed down to my collarbone and then back up to my lips. Once I decided this was getting to fast, I pulled away and pushed him slightly.

"I love you, you know that right?" Chad said while looking in my eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea I know," he faked a hurt expression. "I guess I love you too."

"You're going to pay for that Monroe." He grabbed me by the waist and started to tickle me. In my opinion, tickling is one of the worst forms of torture. I tried to get him to stop but it didn't work. I kissed him and his arms wrapped around me. I pulled away and smirked. "Not fair, you can't tease me like that and then pull away." He whined childishly.

"Aw, is Chad Dylan Cooper whining like a baby?" I continued to smirk in his face. I brought my lips to brush against his lightly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not whine. What happened to Sonny Monroe not teasing?" I giggled and went to brush his lips again. He caught my head and pulled me closer. I smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart when I heard my cell phone rang. I went to get in but Chad beat me to it. "Hello, Sonny Monroe's Phone, this is her awesome boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. How can I be of service to you?"

I giggled at his greeting. His face fell slightly as the person replied. "Hold on, she's right here." He handed me the phone and told me it was the hospital.

"Sonny Monroe?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, what do you need?" I could not believe that I was just giggling and goofing off with Chad as if nothing ever happened. I realized that I felt like I could puke from the amount of guilt I was feeling.

"We are sorry to say that your mother was seven months pregnant." The voice told me. I stood there in complete shock. I knew my mother was getting bigger but I just thought she was eating too much. I didn't really want to be around her much so I wasn't paying attention. I remember we had a major fight a little less than seven months ago about her having a boyfriend. I remember every time I went to leave she said about having something to tell me. I just wished that I wasn't so stupid and stayed to hear what she had to say. "The baby is premature but she is doing fairly well. Your phone has been off for the last few days so we couldn't get a hold of you." I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to have my phone off for so long.

"What does this mean for me?" I asked slightly afraid of what he might say.

"Well, since you are so close to the legal age, you have the say in where she goes. You can either put her in foster care or become her legal guardian. She will be able to go home in about a week. If you would, make your decision before coming her to pick her up. Thank you."

I knew what I had to do by this point. I just didn't know how Chad would take it. I walked bravely into the next room. Chad came up to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me. "What's up babe?"

"There's this thing I need to talk to you about. My mom was pregnant before she died and in some sort of miracle, the baby survived. I have my decision on whether or not I am going to keep it. Please don't be mad but I'm going to…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"There's this thing I need to talk to you about. My mom was pregnant before she died and in some sort of miracle, the baby survived. I have my decision on whether or not I am going to keep it. Please don't be mad but I'm going to keep her." I sighed and got ready for the rant.

"I'm so proud of you Sonny. I promise to help with anything you need." I smiled almost immediately. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have a baby to prepare for." I nodded my head and went to our room to change.

The next few days, Chad and I decorated the baby's room. When it came the day to pick her up, I was so excited. This would be the first time I would see her. Chad came and had to hold me down because I was jumping so much. The way I saw this was she left me something so I would never forget her. She must have known that I would take care of the baby for her.

We were getting ready to leave for the hospital when I realized we forgot something. I could not believe we forgot the one thing that we could take her home in, a car seat. I started freaking out saying things about not being able to take her home yet. "Babe, calm down. We'll just stop off at Wal-Mart right now and grab one." We drove to the nearest store and got a pink on littered with butterflies. The hospital was a thirty-minute drive. I knew it was now or never so, I knew how I should be. I wanted to be happy, but a part of me was nervous.

"What if we do something wrong?" I came up with a million different what if situations on the ride. Chad kept assuring me that everyone makes mistakes and that nothing could go terribly wrong.

When we arrived at the hospital, I ran to the entrance and we to the reception area. "I am here to pick up a Monroe baby." I smiled as she searched for the doctor. She smiled and excused herself to get him. About fifteen minutes later, a doctor came out holding a pink bundle. I immediately began jumping up and down. The doctor gently placed her in my arms and asked for a name. I did not think of a name because I thought it would come to me when I saw her.

"Um…how about we name her Charlie Hope Monroe?" I looked at Chad, silently asking if that was all right.

"I love it." He smiled and kissed my head. The doctor nodded his head and gave me all the information I would need to take care of her. I knew it would be hard, but I really wanted to do it. I knew she deserved to live like a normal child instead of being bounced from different homes. She was my sister, after all. I looked at Chad staring at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him as we began walking to the car. He nodded his head up and down excitedly. I handed her over, making sure he supported her head. I gently stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. I smiled at the sight and began walking again. I secured her in the car seat, seeing as Chad was having trouble with it.

Chad chose to drive so I could set with her in the backseat. "Can you believe how tiny she is?" Chad asked as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Well she is two month premature." I looked at him as if it was obvious. I looked back down to her sleeping face. I stroked her cheek and sang a quiet lullaby. I knew my life was going to change and I really did not care. I had Chad and now my new little sister. What else could make my life better?

**A/N: Should I stop right there or make a sequel?**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**Due to the amount of reviews that want a sequel, I have decided to write one. I don't know when it will be up exactly. I will try to make post it sometime this week,, but only time will tell. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Kelsey**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**If you have any ideas for a story that you want me to do, just PM me and I'll write them. Just make sure to tell me what is should be about and whether you want it to be a multi-chapter.**


End file.
